


Weekends At Uncle Cas'

by LastAng3L



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Homeless Claire, Human Castiel, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reunions, Runaway Claire, Social Worker Dean, Somnophilia, Teacher Castiel, Uncle Castiel, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAng3L/pseuds/LastAng3L
Summary: To anyone in the neighborhood and even the whole county of Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel Novak seemed like a gorgeous yet shy 30-year-old elementary school teacher who happened to be single. And this meant he was destined to be one of the town’s most eligible bachelors.It was truly an enigma to the people in town why such an attractive young man was still without a wife and kids, but one thing they all knew about him was that he was a loving uncle to his beautiful 13-year-old niece.





	1. Chapter 1

To anyone in the neighborhood and even the whole county of Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel Novak seemed like a gorgeous yet shy 30-year-old elementary teacher who happened to be single. And this meant he was destined to be one of the town’s most eligible bachelors. 

Every one of his friends, colleagues, and acquaintances went out of their way to try to set him up on a date, but for some reason the young man just didn’t seem that interested in members of either the same or the opposite sex. He still seemed happy though, even if he hadn't found "the one".

It was truly an enigma to the people in town why such an attractive young man was still without a wife and kids, but one thing they all knew about him was that he was a loving uncle and friend to his beautiful 13-year-old niece, the lovely Claire Novak, who was the only daughter of his twin brother Jimmy and his wife Amelia. 

Claire visited her uncle almost every weekend –as he loved to babysit– and proudly showed her off to the world by taking her out and having too much fun at places like the public library, the park, the zoo, the national history museum, and Six Flags. 

Everyone that witnessed their outings and saw how lovingly the man treated his only niece believed he was the perfect potential husband and father just waiting to be snatched up out of the dating pool for good by a lucky woman. 

He had “marriage material” practically written all over his forehead, and the opposite sex definitely took notice of how good, polite, sensitive and hot as fuck Cas was. It was a shame that he didn’t seem to be actively looking for a wife, or a life partner.

It was Saturday night, and Cas and Claire came home tired after the funnest day they’ve had together since the last weekend. Cas always dreaded Sundays, because that was the day he had to say goodbye to Claire and not see her for a whole week.

After both taking a bath and putting on their matching bumble-bee pj’s, Castiel made his niece his patented Spicy Hot Chocolate and Iced Pumpkin Cookies, and they watched old episodes of iCarly and That’s So Raven on Netflix.  

After a while, Cas catched a glimpse of his niece yawning, obviously tired and ready to count the proverbial sheep in her sleep. 

“Time for bed, Claire Bear!”, Castiel said fondly. 

“But, I don’t want to…”, retorted his niece, while trying to hold back yet another yawn. She stretched her arms and her legs off the couch, almost sliding down and falling to the floor. But before the inevitable accident, her uncle decided to tickle her ribs and tummy, taking advantage of the vulnerable position the teenager was in.  

“Yes, you will!” 

She was caught by surprise by the “Tickle Monster” once more (she always was), but she was determined to not let the attacker gain the upper hand. She always tickled back, even if she thought she was too grown up to engage in a tickle war with her uncle. They both fell to the floor with a soft thud, without stopping their mutual tickling and giggling. 

Cas had won that round, he thought, as he was straddling his niece and pinning her hands to her chest so they couldn’t tickle his sensitive torso anymore. She was still laughing uncontrollably and playfully struggling against his hold, but she never stopped smiling brightly at her uncle, or looking at him like he had hung the moon. 

“Do you surrender, Claire Bear?”

“Never! ….I mean, yes!” 

“Alright, then. The Tickle Monster will release you now.”

As Cas said this, his niece feigned a sad, defeated look, only to look up at him with a mischievous smile and resume her tickle attack. Cas let out an almost pathetic sound, between a squeak and a yelp, before grabbing his niece’s forearms and pinning them above her head on the ground. 

They were both laughing and panting, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Cas noticed how much Claire had grown up and how beautiful she was becoming. She was growing up into a stunning young woman that would soon lose interest in spending time with her uncle. 

His smile turned sad as he thought about it, but he couldn’t stop looking down at his Claire Bear as he released her hands from his hold and pushed himself back and off her. He loved her so much, and didn’t want her to get older. She would soon be talking about boys non-stop and have a boyfriend, and for some reason, that made him angry.

However, he trained his facial expressions as he tried not to show his true feelings. He didn’t want to worry Claire. He wanted his niece to have the best time ever, every time she was with him. But that didn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth next.

“Claire Bear, do you love me?”

“Of course, uncle Cas!”

“Do you promise to love me, always, no matter how old I get?”

For some reason, Claire was caught off-guard by that question, and seemed to be pondering the answer. To his surprise, Claire looked at him through her eyelashes, with a bashful and shy smile on her face, while she got up and threw herself in his uncle’s arms to give him a hug. 

Cas almost fell backwards with the force of his niece’s hug, but he catched her and held her in his arms until he couldn’t maintain his balance any longer. He meant to stand up, but Claire took his head in her arms, placed both hands on his cheeks, and looked at him in the eyes.

“I’ll never stop loving you, Cas.”

It was then when he realized that his niece’s face was getting closer to his, and he couldn’t look away from her impossibly blue eyes. Her thumbs were brushing his cheeks delicately, sweetly, caressing his uncle’s stubble in an unspoken act of worship. He didn’t expect that to happen, but when she closed her eyes and tenderly kissed his lips, he relaxed into her arms and sighed in relief. 

 _‘This isn’t a real kiss’_ , he thought to himself. _’She’s too young and innocent to know that you can’t kiss adults on the lips after saying things like that…’_

But after her kiss was over, he could clearly see the unmistakable look of a girl with a crush. He almost pushed her away as he suddenly got up from crouching on the floor. He had panicked.

“Go to bed, young lady”, he said more sternly than he should’ve. He could see the hurt, heartbroken look on her face as she peered up at him and stood up, eyes on the verge of tears and body shaking lightly. 

He just stood there looking down, unmoving and in apparent shock in the middle of the living room, while his niece went to her room and loudly closed the door, almost taking it off its hinges. 

He went to his own room to sleep after taking a few shots of whiskey from his hidden booze stash. He was feeling slightly buzzed and ready to close his eyes and not think about how Claire would take the rejection. For the first time in a long time, he was dreading Sunday morning and not for the reason he usually did. 

That Saturday night turned out to be strange, indeed. Three hours had passed since he fell unconscious in his bed when he started having the most pleasant dream he’s had in a while. He hadn’t dreamt like that in a long time. 

He dreamt about Meg Masters, the music teacher at the Elementary School he worked at, coming to his classroom to straddle him, kiss him silly, and dry hump him to oblivion. He came hard just from her wild thrusting. Meg moving up and down and back and forth on top of his groin was too much for him. 

After he came, he woke up with a start. The wetness in his underwear became uncomfortable, apparently. And so had the weight of his niece's body, who was straddling him in his bed, looking dazedly at him. He assumed he was still dreaming. _‘This is a nightmare’_ , he thought. _‘Just another false awakening.’_

But then, Claire smiled down at him seductively and lowered herself on top of his uncle to kiss him passionately. 

“I love you so much, uncle Cas...” 

She continued to kiss him while caressing his strong chest, nibbling at his chiseled jaw and sucking at his neck, until her uncle was hard again and squirming underneath her. 

He didn’t stop her, thinking that this couldn’t be the real Claire, that he at least would let dream Claire have whatever she wanted. It hurt to reject her, to deny her. He loved her more than anything, and didn’t want to see the hurt look on her face ever again. 

So, when she cupped his manhood through the fabric of his underwear with her delicate hands, he just gasped and closed his eyes. And when she lowered down his boxer shorts to let his erection spring free and bob to his stomach, he just moaned weakly at the feeling of the cold and fingers on his shaft. 

Then, the fingers starting stroking his penis up and down, clumsily but at a maddening slow pace, aided by the wetness of his previous ejaculation. He hadn’t felt anything like that in his short life. He wasn’t big on hand jobs. He’d much rather focus on pleasing his sexual partners. He was a giver, after all...

But he let it happen. When the hand and the friction were gone, he whined and opened his eyes, only to see Claire lapping at her fingers with her tongue, brazenly tasting his release. 

“Mmm…”, she moaned and looked down at his uncle with lidded eyes. He thought, _‘I’m going to come again just by watching her suck her fingers like that… She’s going to kill me… Death by orgasm wouldn’t be the worst way to go… I’d die for my Claire…’_

She stopped licking her come-covered fingers to take the top of her pj's off, until her chest was bare. Her uncle just looked at her, mouth agape. He’s never seen anyone so beautiful. Then, she got off the bed and slowly took off her pants and panties, giving Cas a show. 

She took off the band that was holding her hair up on a ponytail, as well, letting her soft curls fall down and cover her chest and shoulders. Her long, blonde hair framed her feminine form and heavenly curves, and she reminded him of The Birth of Venus, Botticelli’s most famous painting.

He knew that was wrong, seeing his niece through the lens of desire, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her or move from that bed. He didn’t move a muscle, or an inch, as Claire got on the bed again and seductively crawled to him until she was straddling him once again. _Unstoppable force, meet immovable object._

She sat down on his midsection and started a motion that slowly drove him crazy, almost over the edge.  _'She’s wet…'_ , he noticed almost absent-mindedly. She superficially rubbed her genitals with his own, leisurely, making them both moan and throw their heads back. 

 _‘This is too good… Feels too good… Can’t be real…’_ , Cas thought. He had to stop this. He opened his eyes and put his hands on his niece’s naked hips to stop her torturous movements. But he didn’t count on his lust taking control of him, as he just lifted her a little in order to position himself on her entrance and penetrate her slowly.

Claire called out with a wail, and tried to cover her pain-ridden screams with her hands. She was taking her uncle inch by inch; she was a virgin and he wasn’t a “small guy”. He looked like he was also in pain. She bit her lower lip and he opened his mouth to let out a silent scream of his own. 

"Oh, God...", Cas said. He was lost to the pleasure of the act, his eyes closed in concentration –or restraint– and his brow furrowed. _'She's so tight...'_ , he thought as he realized this probably was her first time with a man. 

Once he was fully inside her and she had taken his entire length, he paused. He grabbed her hips almost bruisingly, trying to still her so he wouldn’t end things prematurely. He opened his eyes and looked at where they were joined, and he started to thrust in and out of her slowly, lifting her up and down, bouncing his teenage niece on his cock. 

They both started panting and moaning louder and louder each time, almost in crescendo, chasing the pleasure. They both looked at each other in the eyes, realization setting in on how real and wrong this was, and yet also felt surreal, and right.

Claire came first with a loud moan, becoming limp and breathless, and falling on top of her uncle’s chest while he fucked her pussy wildly. Cas set a harsher, more punishing rhythm until he finally came inside his niece, his orgasm almost blinding him and making him lose his mind. 

He couldn’t breathe, or speak, or ask his niece for forgiveness. He just threw his arms around her, caressing her back with soft, long strokes until the arrhythmia in their chests and heartbeats normalized. He couldn’t say anything to his beloved Claire, other than a broken, whispered “I love you, too”, while kissing the top of her head tenderly.  

They stayed like that until it became uncomfortable and he had to shift her body on top of him so they could remain as close as possible and with their limbs entangled. Cas hadn't even realized he was still inside of his niece until his soft cock slipped out of her as he repositioned her.

When he woke up the next morning, Claire was still sleeping on top of him, naked, inhaling and exhaling with soft puffs. He smiled despite of himself –and his self-hatred, guilt, and shame– and watched his niece rest peacefully on his chest. 

He couldn’t begin to understand what had happened last night, and didn’t even want to think about it. The only thought his mind could conjure was: _‘At least she won’t be talking about boys any time soon, or have a boyfriend that will take her away from me... I made her mine first, so she’ll always be mine…’._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel knew it was wrong for grown men to fall in love with minors. He not only condemned it morally, but he always had a visceral reaction to news of child abductions and sexual abuse. He wouldn’t be able to stare at the TV long enough to see the entire news report.
> 
> When he realized that he took advantage of his 13-year-old prepubescent teen niece nearly half a decade ago, he thought that he was no better than those guys that appear on Dateline or the mandatory sexual predator registry. 
> 
> So he did the only thing he could think of to avoid temptation and not abuse his niece again: he ran away as far as his two legs could take him.

#### 2 Years Later…

Castiel knew it was wrong for grown men to fall in love with minors. He not only condemned it morally, but he always had a visceral reaction to news of child abductions and sexual abuse. He wouldn’t be able to stare at the TV long enough to see the entire news report.

So when he realized that he took advantage of his 13-year-old prepubescent teen niece nearly half a decade ago, he thought that he was no better than those guys that appear on Dateline or the mandatory sexual predator registry. But the thing is, he’d never even looked at a teenage girl with lustful eyes. And he was a celibate elementary school teacher that didn’t care all that much about sex. He’d never even had those types of urges outside of a relationship, and he barely masturbated or had one-night-stands.

Well, there was that one time. With Meg. And he was VERY drunk (they both were). It had been fun, and he was fond of Ms. Masters, so he decided to ask the music teacher out on a date. However, she flat out refused his invitation, as she didn’t want anything serious. He tried to be nonchalant, and told her that he was cool with their relationship not being formal. But then, she laughed and told him: _“That’s the reason why I don’t want to ‘Netflix-and-Chill’ with you, because you are not –at all– chill.”_

They remained friends, even when she continued teasing him about his gentleman-y ways and that he should just try to _“find someone to f**k and not marry”_ them after sexual intercourse. _“You can just coitus the f**k out of a woman and still respect the hell out of her, Cas.”_ He was still wary of her advice, no matter how necessary or good it was for him. It might have even prevented him from having sex with Claire, his beloved niece and 100% blood relative.

That fateful night, two years ago, was what finally made him want to move on with his life and get a woman (or a man) to settle with. After Claire was picked up by Amelia the morning after, he felt like burying himself in a six-foot-deep hole in the earth. He didn’t realize he had held his breath until he saw Amelia’s Prius turning a corner, with a very sad Claire looking out the car’s rear window. 

She didn’t speak, and neither did he, after Cas silently got up of the bed where they slept together for the first and last time. They didn’t talk about what had happened last night. His stoic demeanor scared Claire, as well as his flat voice and cold treatment. He didn’t hug or kiss her (something he’d never, ever done before that morning), and she noticed he had tear tracks on his face. He looked both agitated and tired, but trying to hide it to keep whatever compusure he had left after having gone insane. 

She wanted to scream at him, say awful and unspeakable things to him. Call him a bad uncle, a bad lover. Tell him it was a mistake to give him her virginity. To say that she didn’t love him. But she knew it wouldn’t be true, or fair. She’d seduced him, the person she loved (and who loved her) the most in the whole wide world, and broke him. And she didn’t know how to put the pieces back together. She knew that their relationship was also broken, and that is the kind of thing you can’t fix with glue.

Her dad, Jimmy, always saw her for the trouble child she was. She had always been a challenge, and he’d had enough of her antics. He’d tell her she was beyond fixing. _“You are rotten fruit, and you’ll end up poisoning everyone around you!”_ He saw the sinful creature underneath the young girl she appeared to be. Now she had proven him right. She was as horrible of a monster as he claimed her to be. A siren. A succubus. With the devil in the flesh. With a knack for bringing about perdition to those who dared love and care for her. 

The “Bible Dude” (as she called her father) was not wrong about his daughter. She never took to the family religion, and never went to church. When they tried to make her go to her First Communion, she’d kicked her father in the knee and pushed the priest out of the way as she ran for it, making him fall on top of other children who started crying uncontrollably. The fact that she’d shamed her family name at such a young age was an incredible achievement. And she swore she’d continue doing so, as she was so good at it. 

She barely saw her parents during the week, as Jimmy and Amelia were working all the time. And on the weekends, they just took her to her uncle Cas’ place so he could watch her. Jimmy thought Claire would be having a miserable time with his boring, 30-year-old twin brother; he thought this was the worst possible punishment he could inflict on his rebelious 13-year-old daughter. But Cas was… Well, he was Cas. He was an elementary school teacher and handling unruly, prepubescent children was how he made a living. Of course he would get along with her. Hell, he even laughed and cheered the moment Claire decided to bail on her First Communion, thinking the whole thing was hilarious (and unbeknownst to Jimmy, Cas took Claire to get some ice cream as “a reward for being awesome”). 

So, after the events of that fateful night with her uncle, she was strangely quiet and would not talk about her weekend with Cas, as she always used to do. _“Weird.”_ , Jimmy thought. He gave her space, and after a few more days, he went to try something he haven’t done since his daughter was a three-foot-tall child: he tried to have a “feelings” talk with her. That had gotten him thrown out of her room, and he received few choice insults good christian girls would NEVER use. 

When Jimmy tried to talk to Cas, to find out what happened with his daughter, he was also being avoidant, minus the insults. He just changed the topic. To his surprise, his twin brother had some huge news to share. He apparently decided to move to the other side of the country, heathen capital of the world: Los Angeles, California. His excuse? He got a great job offer that he couldn’t refuse. A few days later, when he called his twin at home to see how he could help with the move, all he got was the disconnected tone of his telephone. Cas never even said goodbye to them. That day, Jimmy noticed, Claire finally cried. When he knocked on the door and asked her if she was alright after hearing her loud sobs, she pretended to be fine. 

Claire grieved the loss of her uncle for two years, after that. Then, when she was fifteen, she ran away from her home. Jimmy and Amelia were worried sick, and even reported her disappearance to the police after 24 hours passed. Jimmy and Cas were barely speaking as it was. Now he had to call him to see if he knew his estranged niece’s whereabouts? Cas would probably hang up on him. 

When Castiel received a call from his twin brother and was told that his Claire was missing, he dropped the phone to the floor. He finally got a new iPhone X and he broke it on the first week of owning it (part of the reasons he was old fashioned and preferred landline phones). When his shaking fingers picked the cellphone from the ground, he weakly asked if Jimmy was still there, but apparently his twin may have thought he hung up.

Cas’ been a coward all these years, not facing the consequences of his actions or his heartbroken niece. He decided the best way to not keep abusing his beloved Claire was to stay away from her. He knew it was wrong, what they did that night, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. He’d lost all self-control and became the worst person he’s ever met. When he told his brother he’d be moving to California because of a job offer, he had been lying. Raping his 13-year-old niece was proof that he was not fit to keep working with children. 

So, he quietly quit his job at his elementary school, took all his savings, and drove to California, getting lost in the way –and not literally. He didn’t know if he should add his new “special skill” in his resume: to be able to drive so well that police don’t notice his illegal state of drunkenness. It was weird to call Los Angeles his new home, but he guessed he'll always be named after an angel even if he was of the fallen kind. The first month there, he was depressed and smoked weed to “cheer himself up”. _“Great, now I’m self-medicating”_ , he thought. 

His dealer, a guy named Ash, turned out to be a pretty cool dude. He told Cas about a job his uncle Bobby had available at his charity house, the Wayward Home, where they helped the homeless youth of LA by providing them a safe place with beds and warm meals for as long as they needed. After swallowing a lump in his throat, he told Ash he’d think about it. 

He didn’t had any job offers on the table and he hadn’t even been actively looking for work, so he accepted a few days later. Little did he know he’d end up working for Bobby for the next two years. He had completely transformed Bobby’s charity house into a transitional school for the homeless youth staying with them. They would inspire the teens to re-enter the public school system, this time with the right guidance so they wouldn’t give up on their educations (or their futures). The entire community was beyond grateful. 

Castiel had found a way to atone for his sins and to help troubled youth the way he couldn’t help his Claire. But he knew he couldn’t escape his fate. If there was a hell, he was surely going there after he died. He might have not been as religious as his brother Jimmy, but he did believe in the existance of the human soul and the very real possibility of its eternal damnation. 

The day he received the call from Jimmy asking if he knew of Claire’s whereabouts, he almost broke down by implosion. Feeling numb in a way he hadn’t felt in the last two years, he tried to breathe; inhale through his nose, exhale through his mouth, until reality started making sense again. His chest was hollow for a long time, and now it was filled with pain. Pain that he had to hide if he was to show up to work. He couldn’t let his children see him like that. 

A week later, he arrived to work early. He had to plan an orientation and counseling session for a family with three children, so he naturally had to do some research if he wanted to offer them the right options for their academic future. He stopped in his tracks when he looked at the lobby, the place where the receptionist, a nerdy redhead named Charlie, called her “fort.” She often referred to herself as the “Queen” and the teens as her “royal subjects”. The funniest thing ever was when she gave Dean, Bobby’s “nephew” (a.k.a., the first wayward kid under his care and his inspiration for opening the charity home), the ridiculous and ironic title of “Handmaiden.” 

But today, in front of her fort, stood a couple of cops holding a feisty, little blonde teen in cuffs that looked an awful lot like…

_“Claire Bear?”_

Cas called the angsty blonde, and she stilled in the officers’ hold, swallowing whatever smart-ass comment she was going to direct at the two men in blue. She took a deep breath, like he had forgotten how to breathe, and slowly turned her head toward the voice she both wanted to forget forever and hear again, desperately. The spark that ignited their mutual recognition apparently set off a bomb of silence. Then, a meek, subdued Clarie dared to finally break the spell that had befallen the Wayward Castle.

_“…Uncle Cas?”_

 

\----

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
